Tecido em fios de cobre
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Reconheceu não haver mais tons na sua vida, e perguntouse quando que sua vida, de fato, tivera cor. [DM X GW][Angst]


**_Nota da Nika:_** Essa fic contém angst e algumas cenas que certas pessoas podem achar meio _'fortes demais'_. Se você acha que uma Guerra sem torturas existe, melhor não prosseguir com a leitura. Se você não curte drama e angústia, volte a página que ganhará mais. Estamos avisados? Boa leitura e disclaimer ao final da página.

**

* * *

**

**Tecido em fios de cobre**

* * *

_Abra seus olhos..._

"_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous, qu'il ne nous donne rien, et qu'il nous promet tout"¹._

Nascera numa primavera quente, e sua mãe jurava que ele realmente parecia um anjo. Um anjinho que fora batizado no dia seguinte: _Draco Malfoy_. Sem nome duplo, sem homenagem a algum parente distante. Somente ele. _Seu_ nome e de mais ninguém.

Teve a proteção constante de seu padrinho e de mais cinco magos influentes e poderosos. Era filho único, o primogênito dos Malfoy. E isso bastou para deixar seu pai orgulhoso, porque levava consigo a promessa de uma nova geração e a possibilidade de um futuro. Futuro que prometia.

Draco Malfoy tinha o mundo aos seus pés, o destino era promissor. Um menino com aparência frágil, mas seus braços eram gorduchos e tinha as pernas meio longas demais, o que denunciava que o menino ia ser alto.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Aos seis anos de idade era alto o suficiente para se fazer ouvir. E paciente era o elfo que tinha que escutar os caprichos do _Pequeno Anjo_. Geléias das mais raras, tortas complicadas, bolos de cinco camadas. Mas, no final do dia, valia a pena, porque o destino do garoto ia ser grande. E Lucius Malfoy brindava todas as noites com a esposa.

Os doces. Os bolos e as balas coloridas foram suficientes até sua entrada em Hogwarts.

Então, veio aquela fase estranha. Não ultrapassava os padrões que Narcissa Malfoy tinha de rebeldia adolescente, mas chegou a estranhar quando o menino se recusou a aceitar mais doces de casa. Não queria confeitos, queria uma _vassoura_, assim como a de _Potter_.

Harry Potter foi um obstáculo no destino glorioso do arcanjo. Rivalidades podem por tudo a perder. Era essa a opinião da mãe, já o pai, achava que inimigos eram estimulantes. E comprou vassouras de última geração para ele e para todo o time da Sonserina. Lucius Malfoy brindou sozinho naquela noite.

Nunca souberam o porquê, mas Hogwarts não agradava o menino. Tinha 14 anos, e quando vira Harry Potter competir no Torneio Tribruxo, sentiu ódio por toda a organização, por todos os campeões e desejou-lhes algo ruim. Não sabia exatamente o quê, mas se algo acontecesse, seria suficiente.

Não desejara, de fato, a morte de Cedric Diggory. E sentiu aquele estranho peso. Foi a primeira vez que o Anjo sentiu culpa. Não gostou da sensação e pediu algo caro para a mãe. Presentes faziam a dor passar, como naquele dia em que vira seu cachorro morrer e ganhara um novo, de outra raça.

Estranhou quando a dor não passou. Uma pena, realmente, porque as luvas eram bonitas e leves, como toda a luva deve ser.

Era em flash que lembrava de seus 15 anos, pois sua memória se direcionava ao ano seguinte. Ano em que teve a pele de seda e marfim marcada. Violada por uma marca. Deixara de ser Anjo, naquela noite. Era verão, o que apenas o enjoara ainda mais. Sentiu dor, como todos os mortais. E vomitou.

Naquela noite, fora marcado. Fora marcado como um boi, e não tinha mais nada de especial porque fazia parte de algo maior. Camuflou-se no meio de tantos homens encapuzados e podia dizer que estava _lutando_ em uma Guerra.

O que o menino não sabia era que em Guerras, mortes são fatos concretos. Criaturas celestiais não eram feitas para matar, e sim para trazer tranqüilidade. Tocar harpas e todas as coisas divinas.

Draco Malfoy não conseguiu matar quando lhe fora ordenado. Ele nunca conseguiu.

No final, o que ele tinha de especial mesmo? Era apenas um garoto mimado. O primogênito inferior dos Malfoy. E o destino estava errado, afinal. O menino era lixo.

E foi lixo durante os anos que se seguiram. Não brilhou mais, e teve aquelas falsas asas arrancadas da memória. O pai não brindava mais e a mãe continuava a lhe contar histórias de reinos distantes. Tratava-o como um bebê, frágil e desprotegido.

O que ninguém nunca soube é que, no final de uma noite qualquer, Draco Malfoy se perguntou: Quando fora que havia escolhido alguma coisa em sua vida?

Submisso. Arrastado por correntes invisíveis.

_Fantoche. _

O destino estava errado, afinal.

_Abra_ _seus olhos, querido._

Deixou a água escorrer por suas mãos enquanto mordiscava levemente o lábio inferior. Alcançou o sabão e esfregou-o uma, duas vezes em sua palma esquerda. Voltou a ensaboá-las em movimentos automáticos. Enxáguo-as demoradamente. Fechou o registro, e levou as mãos ainda molhadas ao cabelo loiro. Então, fitou seu reflexo no espelho.

Fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras até só restar escuridão. Apoiou a testa na superfície fria do espelho e esperou. Vinte, trinta segundos. Afastou-se lentamente, e fitou o chão quando voltou a abrir os olhos. Deixou o cômodo.

Caminhou pelo corredor escuro. Sentiu o cheiro doce de mofo e não se surpreendeu ao notar que ainda não havia se acostumado. Fazia cinco anos, e ainda não havia se acostumado com o colchão duro, a escuridão extrema em alguns corredores e o constante cheiro de mofo.

Fazia cinco anos que Draco Malfoy se encontrava perdido no meio da II Guerra.

Depois de serem declarados fugitivos, e ter todas as posses, adquiridas pelo seu bom e não mais influente nome, confiscadas, os Malfoy não tinham lugar para ir. Buscaram abrigo na construção isolada que o Lorde das Trevas chamava de Quartel.

Cinco anos dormindo em um quarto mal cheiroso e repleto de rachaduras.

Dormia todas as noites em um colchão no chão de concreto (havia deixado a cama para o corpo frágil da mãe), treinava feitiços num cômodo decadente, e depois, fazia o que era lhe encarregado: limpar a sujeira. E como Comensais entediados se divertiam com trouxas infelizes. Sangue, vômito e mofo naquelas celas que fingiam ser prisões. Não, não, o menino nunca fora bom para matar, torturar, é muito fraco até mesmo para assistir. Pois, então, que limpe, já que está tão decidido a se manter puro.

E era exatamente isso que Draco Malfoy fazia dia pós dia. Sumiu com um corpo, uma vez. Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Mas isso era no inicio.

Após um tempo, acostumou-se. Acostumou-se ao cheiro de sangue enquanto sua varinha limpava os restos. Acostumou-se a não mais andar, e sim, se arrastar pela construção. Era fato, simplesmente a rotina lhe atingira e nem lembrava como era sua vida antes de tudo aquilo começar. _Costume_.

Nos momentos de fraqueza, perguntava-se o que aconteceria se simplesmente se entregasse. Não havia matado ninguém, Severus havia feito isso. Falhara, e o padrinho se aproveitara da situação. Então, seria seguro se entregar, e tentava se convencer que aquela era a verdade. Verdade falha, mas o que era integro no meio de uma Guerra?

Piscou duas vezes, antes de fechar os olhos por completo quando notou sua linha de raciocínio. Sabia exatamente o que iria pensar depois, pois aquela era sua rotina há quatro anos. Já havia decorado cada palavra que sua mente ameaçava formar quando pensava em algo como_ liberdade_. Às vezes, achava-se estupidamente tolo por pensar em algo assim. Ser livre em uma Guerra.

Correu a mão direita pelas rachaduras da parede e continuou seu caminho, ainda de olhos fechados. Repetira tantas vezes os mesmos passos que já tinha a planta daquela construção em sua mente. Pousou a mão na superfície de madeira e inspirou longamente. Apoiou em as costas, sentindo a aspereza da porta rústica e deixou-se deslizar até sentar-se no chão, para somente depois abrir os olhos.

Draco Malfoy piscou duas vezes antes de tentar reunir coragem para adentrar aquele cômodo. Já havia acostumado-se a repetir sempre as mesmas ações, para no final, considerar a idéia de desistir de tudo. Desistir dos pensamentos confusos, do perfume de canela, do gosto de gengibre e da cor. Principalmente da cor.

Fazia três semanas que Ginevra Weasley era prisioneira de Lord Voldemort.

_Abra-os para ver._

Tudo começara num dia quente, no final de julho. O Lorde das Trevas estava furioso pelo tempo que a Guerra estava levando. Cinco anos e Harry Potter continuava a escapar, como se o maldito tivesse toda a sorte do mundo. Foi então que a vida íntima do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se tornou pública com um artigo escondido numa revista de fofocas. Sua noiva, Ginevra Weasley, estava grávida de dois meses. Bastou isso para que a idéia de seqüestro fosse algo definitivo. E Draco quase brindou a criatividade naquele dia, mas não tinha vinho na construção mal cheirosa.

O Lorde considerou a idéia como um incentivo. Estava apenas incentivando Harry Potter a terminar com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Se ele não terminasse, o Lorde o faria. Terminaria não apenas com a vida dele, mas com a vida de seu filho e de sua esposa sardenta.

Então, numa quarta feira de manhã, enquanto Draco lavava as mãos (sempre sujas, _sempre_ sujas) no único banheiro da casa, Ginevra chegara presa a dois Comensais. A mulher tinha um corte fundo na têmpora esquerda, e mesmo naquela situação desesperadora, mantinha um olhar felino, encarava a todos nos olhos como um selvagem acuado.

"Por que eu não estou surpresa?", ela havia falado, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos dois homens que a mantinham presa, "Por que eu não estou surpresa? MERDA!", e gritou palavrões que não eram lá muito dignos para uma mulher. Teve os cabelos tomados por mãos grosseiras e observou de perto quando Lorde Voldemort aproximou-se e levou o indicador ao seu queixo.

"Seja bem vinda, Sra. Potter", e então, um sorriso maníaco se formou nos lábios finos e ressecados.

Draco tinha experiência suficiente para saber que aquele sorriso nunca significava algo bom para quem o recebe. E teve certeza quando acompanhou com o olhar o destino da noiva de Potter. Dois homens a levaram para o quarto mais escondido da construção, e mesmo quando Draco sentou-se na grama ressecada do jardim, fora daquela casa, pôde ouvir os gritos. Pensou que a mulher iria desistir de gritar após um tempo, mas reconheceu o erro quando seu relógio marcou uma hora desde o inicio daquela sessão. Mais quinze minutos, e fora chamado.

"_Limpe"_, e seguiu seu caminho, mas teve o pulso envolto pelas mãos ásperas de Rodolphus Lestrange. "Entregue-me sua varinha, antes."

"Como você espera que eu limpe se não tenho minha varinha?", falou, puxando seu pulso de volta e encarando o tio nos olhos.

"Não é seguro deixar você entrar armado quando temos uma auror treinada, presa aí dentro", ouviu a frase e sentiu raiva por toda aquela humilhação. Então, não era seguro deixar uma varinha em suas mãos porque ele poderia ser rendido por uma _grávida_ que fora _torturada _durante uma hora? "Limpe sem sua varinha, ordens de Milorde.", então, observou Rodolphus lhe apontar um pequeno embrulho em cima de uma mesinha próxima. Agarrou o embrulho, e fitou-lhe os olhos.

Inspirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, antes de entregar sua varinha as mãos de Rodolphus. Seguiu pelo corredor em passos rápidos e pesados, parando em frente a porta de madeira rústica. Fechou os olhos, e fez a única coisa que havia aprendido em meio a tudo aquilo: _Desligou-se_. Fazia um acordo consigo mesmo, mantinha-se indiferente a todo sangue, a todos os gritos, não se desgastava. Tinha em retorno mais uma noite sem sonhos. E era o suficiente.

Levou as mãos à maçaneta enferrujada, e abriu a porta, lentamente. Adentrou o cômodo escuro que tinha como único ponto de iluminação as janelas enfeitiçadas, que deixavam escapar raios mornos do pôr do sol que brilhava lá fora. Sentiu-se preso em um quadro em tons de laranja e buscou com os olhos a prisioneira. Em menos de um minuto, encontrou-a sentada no chão e teve seu olhar retribuído.

Por um momento, esqueceu-se de toda a situação e fixou-se apenas na imagem. Na cor. Nas cores que enchiam o quarto, e assim, seus olhos. Em meio a tanto laranja, o sangue e os cabelos de Ginevra Weasley brilhavam vermelhos. Um vermelho vivo, quente. Piscou lentamente antes de dar um passo. Tentou aproximar-se, mas seu único passo fez a mulher se levantar em um salto, erguer o queixo em desafio enquanto fazia de suas mãos, punhos prontos para atacar.

Perguntou-se como ela ainda tinha forças para pensar em revidar. Contou seis cortes em suas pernas, e mais dois em seu rosto. Seu vestido estava manchado, conseqüência de todo aquele sangue. Deu mais um passo e observou Ginevra subir na cama, pôr-se de pé e encará-lo de cima. Analisou os olhos felinos e toda a pose de selvagem. Sentiu pena.

"Desça daí, não estou aqui para te machucar", falou em tom baixo. Suspirou quando não teve sua ordem cumprida. "Estou aqui para limpar seus ferimentos", e observou quando uma sombra de espanto passou pela face sardenta.

"Então, é isso?", ouviu sua voz após um longo silêncio. "Eles sujam, e você limpa o estrago?".

A pergunta deu lugar a outro silêncio. Subitamente, o ar ficou pesado e tenso. E então Draco Malfoy, após quatro anos de torpor, sentiu algo. Algo semelhante a raiva e constrangimento. Algo que lhe fez sentir as maçãs do rosto queimarem, e certa ardência no peito. Raiva.

Aproximou-se em passos rápidos da cama e envolveu os tornozelos femininos com as mãos, puxando-os em um movimento brusco. Ginevra se recompôs logo e chutou o ar várias vezes, tentando lhe acertar o rosto. Draco ajoelhou-se no colchão e levou as mãos aos pulsos finos, analisando cada ferida enquanto o fazia. Analisou cortes, roxos, enquanto sentia o corpo sob o seu debater-se violentamente. Então, soltou-a e observou quando Ginevra correu até a janela, fitando seus olhos atrás dos fios ruivos que lhe cobriam o rosto.

"Você tem um corte sério na parte interna da coxa, vai levar alguns pontos.", falou, enquanto levava os pés ao carpete úmido.

"Não quero sua ajuda, saia daqui!", ouviu o sussurro ríspido e seco, e sentiu sede.

"Caso não tenha reparado, você não tem opções.", e levantou-se, erguendo as mangas da camisa enquanto fitava os olhos claros. "Agora, podemos fazer isso de forma rápida e indolor, ou você pode fugir e gastar o resto da pouca energia que ainda tem."

Observou os olhos azuis de Ginevra Weasley correrem pelo pequeno cômodo, buscando alguma fresta, alguma saída escondida.

"Qual sua escolha, Ginevra?".

Desviou do pedaço de madeira que lhe fora lançado, e fitou espantado o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Soube naquele momento qual era a escolha da mulher. E sentiu pena, novamente. Aproximou-se de seu corpo, não se surpreendendo quando ela recuou até a parede, buscando outro pedaço de madeira para servir-lhe de arma. A poucos centímetros de render-lhe os pulsos, teve a têmpora direita golpeada por um pequeno pedaço de madeira. Praguejou alto e caiu de joelhos no chão, enquanto levava a mão ao machucado. Não havia corte, nem sangue, mas a dor era imensa.

Fitou os olhos claros da ruiva e levantou-se, arrumando os cabelos num movimento estúpido. Avançou sobre o corpo feminino e envolveu-lhe os pulsos finos. Ouviu um gemido sentido e puxou-a para perto, enquanto caminhava até a cama. Num empurrão dolorido, deitou o corpo exausto da mulher, e levou a mão à coxa fina. Sentiu quando Ginevra cravou suas unhas em sua mão, tentando impedi-lo de levantar a barra de seu vestido.

Em um movimento rápido, ajoelhou-se no chão, procurando o embrulho que levara consigo, achando-o em algum ponto do carpete úmido. Abriu-o, e tirou de lá uma agulha fina. Levou-a para perto da perna dela, enquanto tentava manter Ginevra imóvel.

"Escute, sua mulher idiota, se não quer se machucar ainda mais, pare de mexer essa perna!", sussurrou ríspido e teve seu olhar retribuído. O movimento parou e Ginevra manteve o olhar firme quando Draco perfurou a pele fina de sua coxa com a agulha. Observou os dentes claros sobre os lábios ressecados, num pequeno reflexo da dor.

Um, dois. Um leve lacrimejar de olhos, mas ainda tinha aquele olhar retribuído. Três, quatro. Um leve puxão da perna clara, nada mais. Cinco, seis.

Draco Malfoy _sentiu_.

Raiva, pena_, fascinação. _

_Sentir_.

Então, os dias seguintes se passaram do mesmo modo. Eram seus gritos, mais cortes, e o vermelho. O tão fascinante vermelho de seu sangue e de seus cabelos.

Draco limpava seus ferimentos depois de longos minutos tentando rendê-la. Ginevra lhe servia de socos e mordidas, para somente depois de completamente imobilizada (e exausta) deixar-se ser examinada e devidamente medicada.

Em poucos dias, os socos se tornaram mais fracos, e os minutos de confronto, mais rápidos. O rendimento vinha mais cedo, o que facilitava o trabalho de Draco, mas o incomodava de certo modo. Gostava de ver toda aquela raiva, aquela revolta. Gostava de assistir e de _sentir_. Após anos impassíveis, lembrou-se de como era excitante sentir algo.

Era sádico de sua parte desejar que as torturas fossem menos espaçadas apenas para poder rever Ginevra Weasley? Sabia da resposta, mas realmente não se importava. Acima de sadismo, era egoísmo. Querer algo para si, não importava o quanto a mulher sofresse para que ele voltasse a sentir.

E ele sentiu. Sentiu por seis dias e cinco noites. Até que Ginevra deixou de lutar. Entendia a situação, o Lorde estava irritado com a demora de Harry Potter para resgatar a noiva, e os Comensais entediados, novamente. Bastou um feitiço, e Ginevra parara de lutar.

Descobrira que toda aquela batalha era movida apenas por um motivo: a vida de seu filho. Sem seu filho, não havia mais o famoso por que.

As torturas e cortes continuaram, então, Draco ainda tinha seu trabalho. Mas não havia mais a ira, a fúria. Existia o vermelho, sim, mas o olhar de Ginevra era sempre fixo. Uma vez ou outra, observou quando suas pálpebras pesavam demais, e ela era obrigada a piscar, derramando uma lágrima ou outra, durante o processo.

Continuava a sentir, e apreciar cada sensação. Mas os sentimentos mudaram, e aquele antigo acordo que tinha consigo mesmo fora quebrado. Não dormia mais, pois os gritos eram muito altos. E tinha a impressão que suas mãos estavam sempre cheirando a sangue, por mais que as lavasse. Não dormia mais.

O vermelho continuava ali. Somente em seus cabelos, pois não havia mais cortes. Já haviam lhe tirado tudo, temiam que Ginevra não resistisse até o final da Guerra. Não que isso importasse, mas precisavam Harry Potter inteiro para terminar com tudo aquilo. E a força do Menino de Ouro era a ruiva sardenta que agora olha fixo para as rachaduras das paredes.

Resistia à vontade de adentrar o quarto do final do corredor. Resistia à necessidade de observá-la piscar os olhos felinos enquanto mantinha as mãos no travesseiro e nos lençóis.

Sempre fora fraco.

Acostumou-se, então, a pentear-lhe os cabelos. _Vermelhos_. Aproximava-se dela, levava suas mãos aos longos cabelos e os penteava. Fazia isso apenas quando o pôr do sol era visível no horizonte, pois os raios mornos e alaranjados davam um outro tom aos fios. E isso aquecia alguma parte já esquecida de Draco. Um calor bom, quase maternal.

Não dormia mais. E emagrecera muito.

Passaram-se três semanas, e Ginevra ainda respirava. E então, Harry Potter e sua fantástica Ordem deram sinal e declararam oficialmente que estavam em Guerra. Sempre tão honrados. Seguiram até mesmo o código de Guerra não mais usado. Era oficial, e o cavaleiro iria buscar sua _milady_. Sua dama que agora não passava de um cadáver que respirava.

Naquela noite, Draco pensou em fugir. A luz da lua fazia sombras medonhas nas paredes maltratadas, e isso o assustava de certa forma. Nunca admitiu, mas não gostava do escuro, de sombras.

Não havia escolha, e tentou-se convencer daquilo. Estavam em Guerra e teria que lutar, uma hora ou outra. Não importava o quão fraco era e estava. Sempre fora, e a situação apenas o mantivera ainda mais _frágil_. E detestava admitir que seus braços eram finos demais, pulsos delicados demais para um Comensal. Aquela era a verdade, mas acostumara-se facilmente em mentir.

E no dia seguinte, deu-se a última batalha. O último suspiro. O último céu de baunilha.

_E então, dê seu último suspiro, anjo._

Levantou-se, finalmente, e levou as mãos à maçaneta, naquela rotina acolhedora. Inspirou fundo, e adentrou o cômodo. Buscou-a com os olhos e arregalou-os quando notou sua ausência. Repassou seus últimos movimentos na noite passada, e não se lembrou de ter trancado a porta rústica.

Caminhou em passos largos pelo corredor estreito, contou três portas e bateu, adentrando logo em cima. Observou as figuras encapuzadas que se preparavam para a batalha que se daria em poucas horas, e fez-se notar.

"Ela não está aqui", disse num murmúrio. Sentiu os olhares em si, e repetiu: "Ela não está aqui.".

"Ela não pode ter ido muito longe", ouviu a voz do padrinho, que guardava a varinha no bolso interno da túnica. "Está exausta, e não tem varinha, ou seja, não poderá aparatar.", então, teve seu olhar retribuído. "Eu sugiro que você a encontre antes que o Lorde das Trevas saiba de seu pequeno deslize, Draco.".

Assentiu brevemente, e então, os barulhos começaram. Ouviu quando a Ordem chegou aos jardins da construção e observou imóvel quando os Comensais simplesmente deixaram-no no cômodo e caminharam ao encontro dos aurores. A naturalidade com que aquilo tudo foi feito o assombrou de forma violenta.

Sentiu os pés fixos no chão e não teve vontade de deixar aquele lugar seguro. Feitiços dos mais variados tons deixavam seus rastros na janela, e Draco manteve ali, no meio do cômodo, observando-os como se fossem fogos de artifício. Então, lembrou-se do vermelho.

Deixou o lugar e correu até os jardins que cercavam a lateral da construção. Correu os olhos pelas árvores próximas, e adentrou a pequena floresta. Sempre evitara aquele lugar por ter noção que cada centímetro daquele solo era, na verdade, um cemitério onde os cadáveres trouxas eram enterrados. Mas tinha certeza que Ginevra buscaria algum esconderijo naqueles pinheiros e macieiras. Era tão previsível que doía.

Tropeçou numa raiz grossa e levantou-se, sentindo os joelhos protestarem. Seguiu por entre as árvores altas, e notou que o sol já estava se pondo. A quanto tempo não via o pôr do sol do lado de fora da construção? Inspirou o ar perfumado e sentiu-se zonzo.

E então, o vermelho.

Ginevra Weasley observava o céu do alto de um precipício, e Draco sentiu o coração parar de bater quando notou qual era a intenção da ruiva. Aproximou-se da mulher e parou quando teve o olhar retribuído.

O vento gelado bagunçava-lhe os cabelos, sendo que grossas mechas, uma vez ou outra, cobriam a face da ruiva por completo. Observou seu perfil e seu nariz levemente arrebitado. Notou uma pinta escura ao lado do lábio inferior, e se perguntou por que não havia reparado nisso antes.

O tom forte de vermelho brigava com a luz alaranjada do sol que se punha no horizonte. Ginevra levou a mão direita a uma grossa mecha e colocou-a atrás da orelha, num movimento graciosamente feminino. Fitou seus olhos novamente, e deu mais um passo.

Ouviu gritos e estrondos. Fechou os olhos por um longo segundo. A Guerra não tardaria a chegar naquele lugar escondido, e então, Ginevra estaria livre e o vermelho voltaria a brilhar em outras partes do globo. Voltou a abrir os olhos, contente em saber que um tom tão vivo iria sobreviver em meio a Guerras e séculos.

Estendeu a mão, num pedido silencioso.

A menos de um metro de distância, Ginevra sorriu, mostrando dentes claros e um canino direito meio saltado. Observou quando uma lágrima rolou por um de seus olhos, e esforçou-se para ouvir aquele murmúrio baixo: "_Não mais_".

Como se o tempo passasse de forma extremamente lenta, observou Ginevra recuar dois passos, mergulhando naquele céu de baunilha que brincava em suas costas. Viu seus pés deixarem o chão, e seu corpo cair, como se fosse feito de pano. Então, não havia mais a briga entre os tons fortes, somente o laranja do sol brilhava no céu.

Uma risada encheu o ar e ele levou uma mão aos cabelos loiros, enquanto seu corpo balançava num ritmo histérico. Engoliu uma saliva grossa, e sentiu as maçãs do rosto úmidas. Manteve o sorriso nos lábios ressecados.

Sentiu sede. Queria uma cereja ou um grande copo d'água.

Reconheceu não haver mais tons na sua vida, e perguntou-se quando que sua vida, de fato, tivera cor. Nunca teve. Algo seguro, monótono, _cinza_. Ou bege. Talvez um tom pastel. Completamente diferente daquele fogo vermelho e daquela vontade de viver de Ginevra Weasley.

Sentiu um formigamento no meio de suas costas e um outro tom encheu seus olhos: _verde._ Draco Malfoy deixou aquele mundo sorrindo. Talvez feliz.

Apenas em sua morte, _sua_ vida foi tingida de uma cor em tom quente.

O destino estava errado, afinal.

* * *

**_Nota da Nika:_** ¹ - "Falaram-me que o destino se diverte conosco. Que não nos dá nada e que promete tudo a nós" (Quelqu'un m'a dit - Carla Bruni). Certo, o ritmo da música não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas a frase me ajudou e muito a escrever a fic.

Sim, era pra ser uma Draco/Ginny. Nunca escrevi nada parecido, e peço desculpas pelo ritmo corrido e meio insano da fic, eu escrevi tudo por simples impulso. Dedico a fic à Guta, afinal, eu escrevi pra ela mesmo XD Muito obrigada a todos que leram a fic! Até a próxima, eu espero.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra)

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excelência e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


End file.
